You have a WHAT?
by ValzBrownie
Summary: Fran has a big secret that she tells Max about her life's bundle of Joy that she have, will he kick her out or no? READ TO FIND OUT!  A ONEshot! MxF of course!


**Author's note: I hope you guys like this story…it was just an idea that popped in my head..oh yeah plleeasee review! Thankss!**

**This story is based after the wedding but they didn't move to California yet or have the twins yet. In here, Fran is in her fourth month of pregnancy with twins and she is definitely already showing. **

**In the afternoon**

**Fran: *walks in Max's office* **Hi Sweetie ***smiling* **

**Max: *smiles at her* **Hello Darling

**Fran: *tries to sit on the edge of his desk but can't but of her stomach* **Oy, I can't even get on your desk anymore ***doing a puppy, pouting face at Max***

**Max: *he laughs* **Oh poor baby ***talking in a calm voice, he leans back on his chair and pats his lap* **Come here sexy

**Fran: *she sits on his lap* **Ohhh, someone's in a good mood today ***she taps his nose smiling and kisses him***

**Max: **Well, why wouldn't I be when I'm with my beautiful wife ***they kiss again* **

**Fran: **Oh, Honey before I forget tell you, I have a doctor's appointment, Can you come please, please, please, please honey ***she does a pouting face, rubbing her stomach which melts Max's heart because he loved seeing her do that, he always thought it was so sweet***

**Max: **Oh, sweetheart ***he frowns* **As much as I want too, I can't…

**Fran: *she quickly stands up and stands in front of max with her arms crossed across her chest* **But, Mmaaxx! ***whining* **Didn't you say you were going to go to all of the appointments with me during the pregnancy

**Max: **I know I did, I was going to but all of the sudden, C.C told me that we have a meeting

**Fran: **Can't you change it?

**Max: *shaking his head no* **I can't

**Fran: **Fine, I'll just go alone ***she storms out of the room and slams the door* **

**Max: **What got into her ***he thought to himself***

**Throughout the whole Fran had been upset and a little moody, at night, she was really upset and didn't want max to notice but he did**

**Max: *getting in bed with Fran* **Fran, darling are you still upset because I'm not going with you to your appointment?

**Fran: **No, honey it's ok, I understand, don't worry, there will be other appointments ***tries to smile even though she's upset* **

**Max: **…. Ok ***he says quietly **

**Fran lays on her side, with Fran's back on Max's chest and Max's arm around her, caressing her cheeks, going down to her arms, then down to her hips and finally, he places his hand on her swollen belly, that's moving up and down rhythmically as she breathe**

**Fran: *she giggles* **Are you excited?

**Max: **For what?

**Fran: **For the babies, I can't wait to see them, It has been my dream come true to finally become a…mother ***she says sadly and her smile disappears***

**Max: **Fran? Are you ok? ***he worries***

**Fran: **Huh? Oh, yeah, of course I'm just tired, that's all…Max, we better go to sleep down, good night

**Max: *he supports himself with his elbow on the bed to go closer to her face and Fran turns her head around and they kiss* **Good night Darling

**Soon, they both fall asleep… the next morning Fran is even worse, she's irriatable and really sad, Max noticed sometimes that her eyes were red and puffy like if she cried, he would ask her if she did, but she would say no and make up an excuse**

**Niles walks in Max's office with a tray with a small sandwich for Max**

**Max: **Niles, can ask you something about Fran?

**Niles: **What is it sir?

**Max: **Well, she's acting very stange, do you know why?

**Niles: **No, I know nothing about it

**Max: *he looks up at niles with a confused look* **What do you mean you don't know anything about it?

**Niles: **I know, but I don't actually, I barely see her now during the day, she stays in the bedroom the whole day

**Max: **Do you think she's sick

**Niles: **She doesn't look like she is, it's probably just the pregnancy

**Max: *still thinking* **Yeah, maybe you're right…well thanks niles

**Niles: **You're welcome sir ***he leaves* **

**Fran is bed with her Shade of orient on the bed on her lap and she's looking at pictures of a little girl who looks like her, she has brown hair, big brown eyes and a big smile like hers. She starts to cry a little and to sniffle**

**Fran: **Oh sweetie, I miss you so much, I just wish I had you with me right now and say happy birthday to you, I love you so much ***talking to herself and looking at the pictures***

**The next day, Fran is still upset but a little bit better than the day before, today is the day of her appointment. Max is in his office, putting papers and files in his briefcase and Fran stops in his doorway with a maternity shirt, jeans and leather boot and this time, her hair is down, and wavy. **

**Fran: **Are you just leaving now too?

**Max: *he looks up* **Yeah, I actually am ***he closes his briefcase and walks up to where Fran is and they walk to the front door together and help each other put their jacket on and they kiss***

**Fran: *walks to the red porshe* **Bye sweetie

**Max: *walks to the limo* **Bye

**They both drive away to their destination, Max to the meeting and Fran to the hospital. Fran and the twins gets checked-up and they even do an ultrasound and fran ask for a little picture to sow max. When her appointment is over she walks to the elevator and press the down button **

***Ding!... it opens and theres a woman with a bandana wrapped on her head in the elevator, going down to the lobby***

**Fran: *she looks up, while she walks in the elevator, soon she realizes something and she looks up at the lady* **Linda?

**Linda: *she looks up at Fran* **Fran?

***they hug***

**Fran: **Oh my god, its been so long since I've actually seen you, other than writing to each other

**Linda: **I know!..what are you doing here anyway?

**Fran: **Oh, I had a appointment, I'm expecting twins!** *rubbing her stomach* **

**Linda: **Oh my God really? Congrat!

***Ding!***

***they both walk out the elevator***

**Fran: **heyy, lets go get something to eat in that café and talk, it's been so long

**Linda: **Ok!** *smiling***

***they both walk in the café that's inside the hospital, they both grab something to drink and eat and sits down* **

**Fran: **What are you doing here?

**Linda**: oh I had to do my once-a-week chemotherapy for awhile

**Fran: **Oh, I'm so sorry Linda ***she frowns and hugs linda***

**Linda: **Oh, it's ok, I'm getting better

**Fran: **Oh that's wonderful** *smiling but soon she stops and frowns*** linda, how's Isabelle?

**Linda: **She's great actually, she just started 6th grade a couple weeks ago

**Fran: **Oh, that's great…oh linda you don't know how much I miss her

**Linda**: Why don't you guys go out, you are her mother

**Fran**: I know I am, but it's just hard, Maxwell doesn't even know about her, neither does my mother

**Linda: **Fran…just think about it ok? You know, she starting to ask me a lot about you

**Fran: *she's frowning* **I'll think about it, I'll try to talk to max about it ok? And Tell isabelle that I miss her and love her and that I said Happy birthday** *they both start standing up***

**Linda**: Don't worry, I will** *they hug and go to different directions* **

**That night Fran was really jumpy but still didn't talk to max about what happened while she was at the hospital**

***They are in bed together looking at some pictures***

**Max: *holding the ultrasound picture that Fran gave him* **They are growing so fast

**Fran: **I know ***She smiles, looking at the picture too* **

**Max: *he starts to lie down but he puts his head on Fran's stomach and Fran is laying down a little too* **

**Fran: *she has her fingers going through Max's hair***

**They talk for the rest of the night about their day but, Fran still doesn't mention about Linda or Isabelle and they also talk about plans for the future when the twins are born**

**About two weeks pass by, Fran still hasn't mention anything about her secret but she gets really jumpy and it takes a toll on her by making her really tired, sad and really moody. **

**One day, in the middle of the day Fran is in bed and niles walks in**

**Niles: Mrs. Sheffield? *he ask quietly***

**Fran: Mhm? *she looks up from reading a magazine* Oh hey Niles**

**Niles: **It's the phone, it's for you, someone calling you from the hospital ***he walks up to her and hands the phone to her***

**Fran: **Oh? ***she grabs the phone* **Thank you Niles

**Niles: **Your welcome ***He leaves***

**Fran: **Hello?

**The other line: **Hello Fran, this is Anthony, Linda's laywer, we need you here…ASAP, like now

**Fran: *she pushes the cover off of her and starts to get out of bed* **Ok, I'm on my way ***they hang up* **

**Fran leaves the house without even mentioning to Max or Niles. She quickly drives to the hospital, when she gets there she goes to the cancer floor and go to the front desk and ask for Linda and she goes to the room. When she walks in, Linda is in bed, looking really weak and pale and Anthony sitting next to her in a chair.**

**Anthony: *he looks up, stands up and walks up to Fran* **Hi Fran, thank you so much for coming here quickly

**Fran: **Well linda is my friend, I had to come for her ***She walks to where Linda is lying down, asleep* **What happened?

**Anthony: **She passed out… Fran I need to talk to you about Linda's will

**Fran: *she looks up at him sadly* **Her will? What do you mean?

**Anthony: **The doctor said that she barely has chances to live, She probably still has a couple of hours left, I'm sorry ***frowning* **

**Fran: **Oh No, this can't happen… ***her eyes starts to fill up with tears, she wipes her eye and walks up to Anthony* **Ok, What about her will

**Anthony: *they both sit down and Anthony pulls out a file out of his bag and pulls out a paper* **On Linda's will, it says that if anything happens to her, Isabelle would be with you

**Fran: *she looks at the piece of paper and looks at him with her eyes watery* **Really? I'm going to have my daughter back

**Anthony: *he slightly smiles and nods his head* **Of course, if you do accept this and then by the end of this week, Isabelle will be dropped off at your house

**Fran: **Of course I accept ***she smiles and tears fall down her cheeks* **

**For the next few hours, Fran and Anthony fill up some sheet about Isabelle, then Fran is left alone in the room with Linda who is getting weaker and weaker by the minute, an half hour pass by and Linda pass away, and Fran goes home with some papers in her hand. When Fran gets home she goes directly to Max's office**

**Fran: *walks in the office* **Hi sweetie

**Max: *he looks up and stands up* **Fran? Where were you? You never answered your cellphone

**Fran: **Oh, I'm sorry Max, but look I need to talk to you, you better sit down

**Max: *they sit down on the green sofa* **Is something wrong?

**Fran: **Well it depends on how you think of it… Ok ***she takes a deep breathe* **here I go… When I was 19, I got pregnant but my boyfriend; the baby's father left me so one summer I was already 3 months, my mother never knew about this but I went out with my friend Linda for the summer and I had the baby in Italy, I asked my friend Linda to keep the baby and she did. For about 12 years she been taking care of her. I walked into Linda a couple weeks ago at the hospital because she was doing chemotherapy but today she passed away so I have my daughter back ***she said all that really fast***

**Max: *his mouth is wide open, looking at fran and he is trying to catch up with all what she said* .. **What? You have a daughter..and you never told me? ***now he was talking loud and he stood up really quick***

**Fran: **Well, I didn't think I had to say anything about it, I never knew that I was going to have her back

**Max: **I can't believe this Fran, I thought we were suppose to trust each other, isn't that what marriage is all about? ***he was already getting a little red from yelling***

**Fran: **But Maxxx!

**Max: **No Fran, I don't wanna hear about it anymore

**Fran: … *she starts to cry* **I knew that you wouldn't understand! ***She storms out the office and runs upstairs and locks herself in the bedroom***

**Later that night Max tried to get in his room but it was locked, he could here Fran sobbing so he didn't bother to knock so he sleeps on the couch for the night. At 2 in the morning, he hears clattering in the kitchen so he gets up and quietly goes into the kitchen and sees Fran**

**Max: **Fran?

**Fran: *she turns around and her eyes are puffy and red from all the crying* **Oh… It's you ***she looks down at her cup* **

**Max: *he walks up to her* **Fran… Please forgive me, I'm really sorry for yelling, I was really insensitive… I apologize

**No respond **

**Max: *he goes behind Fran and hugs her, he skiwky starts nuzzling her neck* **

**Fran: *she giggles* **Oh Max ***her voice is cracking* **

**Max: *he stops* **Oh Fran, pleae forgive me, I was just shocked

**Fran: *she turns around and hugs him and puts her head on his chest* **It's ok, I forgive you… Now why don't we upstairs to bed

**Max: **Ok ***he picks Fran which surprise her because she didn't know he was going to do that and he carries her upstairs to their room. He gently puts her down on the bed and gets in bed too* **What's her name?

**Fran: **Who's?

**Max: **Your daughter's

**Fran: **Oh, Isabelle…Because she was born in Italy ***she giggles* **I'll show you a picture of her when she was little ***she gets out of bed in grabs her Shade of Orient box out of the closet, gets in bed and pulls out the picture and hands it to him* **She's 5 years old here, it had been a long time since I've visited her, and I had lost contact with Linda

**Max: *he smiles* **She beautiful..like her mother ***he looks at fran and kisses her* **

**Fran: *she giggles again* **Oh Max, I have another question to ask you… would you accept to be a father to her and have her live here? ***looking worried***

**Max:… **Of course, Why wouldn't, you are my wife, if she's your daughter then I will love her as if she was my daughter

**Fran: *her eyes fills up with tears* **Oh Max, Thank you sooo much ***she hugs him***

**The night pass by and in the next morning, Max signs the document that will have him adopt Isabelle legally and Fran calls Anthony**

**Anthony (on the phone with Fran): **Ok, just fax the papers to me and I'll schedule for the her temporary foster parent to drop her off this Friday at your house

**Fran: **Ok thank you so much Anthony for the help\

**Anthony: **Your very welcome bye

**Fran: **Bye ***they hang up***

**Max helps Fran fax the documents to Anthony**

**Fran: **Max since Isabelle is coming in two days, we better tell the kids

**Max: **Yeah I think we should, why don't we tell them tonight

**Fran: **Ok ***smiling***

**After dinner, Max and Fran assembled the kids in the living room to tell them the news **

**Gracie: **Are we in trouble?

**Max: **No, no one is in trouble, we have something to tell you guys

**Brighton: **So what is it?

**Fran: **OK, well I'm going to make it short… When I was 19 I had a daughter and My friend Linda adopted her, and a couple weeks ago I found Linda at the hospital and we talked about yesterday she passed away with Cancer, and in her will, she left my daughter to me

**Maggie: **You have a daughter? What's her name?

**Fran: **Isabelle

**Gracie: **How old is she?

**Fran: **11 years old, about your age?

**Brighton: **Is she going to live here now?

**Max: **Of course, she will come this Friday, you guys will be able to see her after you guys get hme from school

**Maggie/B/Gracie: **Cool!/ Oh, another trewp then hehe/ Can't wait to meet her

**Fran and Max were glad that it had gone better than they had expected, and were excited to see Isabelle on Friday**

**A few days pass by and now it's Friday and Fran was really excited to finally see her daughter after so many years without seeing each other. (Isabelle knows who her mother is by picture and the stories that she heard from linda). Fran waits sitting on the couch with Max who had taken a day off from work that day.**

***Ding!***

**Fran: **Oh my god, is that her? ***they both get up and Niles was already opening the door and it showed a girl who had brown hair, big brown eyes and was short like Fran with a woman next to her, who had a suitcase next to her* **

**Isabelle: *she looks up at the coupleand looked at Fran who she knew was her mom, her face lights up* **Mom?

**Fran: *who was already crying, nods her head***

**Isabelle: *she runs to Fran and hugs her, and she starts to cry too***

**Fran: **Oh Honey, I missed you so much ***her voice was cracking* **

**Isabelle: *she looks up at Fran smiling* **Really?

**Fran: **Of course, I love you so much and I never once in my life forgot about you

**Isabelle: **I love you too mommy ***Fran loved hearing that* **

**Soon, they back away from each other and wipes their eyes**

**Fran: **Honey, This is Max, My husband and now your father

**Max: **Hi Isabelle ***he said smiling* **

**Isabelle: *she giggles* **Hi

**The three of them talk a little and then Fran shows Isabelle where she will be staying which is Gracie's room since they are the same age and that the guest room will be the nursery.**

**Now Isabelle is sitting on the second bed that was put in the room with Fran **

**Isabelle: **So mommy, is it true that you expecting twins? Linda told me

**Fran: *nods her head* **Yeah, one boy and one girl

**Isabelle: **That's awesome ***she was really happy* **

**Fran: *when she saw the big eyes and the smile at was looking at her, her heart melted so she hugs isabelle* **Oh Honey, I love you so much, you know that right? ***she started to cry again* **

**Isabelle: **Of course I do ***she laughs again because Fran was crying again* ** Don't cry

**Fran: *she wipes her eyes* **I know, I'm sorry Honey, I just missed you so much and I'm happy to see you again and finally be able to raise you

**Isabelle: *she nods her again* **Me too ***they hug again and ends u laughing***

**After the kids gets home, they meet Isabelle and already becomes really close, especially Gracie and Isabelle, who were now best Friends and of course sisters. After they eat dinner, they play games and watch movies together like a that, Fran and Max gets the kids ready for bed and tucks them in**

**They were now Gracie and Isabelle's room**

**Fran: **Good night sweetie ***tucking in Gracie and kisses her on the cheek* **

**Gracie: **Love you Fran

**Fran: **Love you too ***she cross the room and tucks in Isabelle***

**Isabelle: **Good night mommy

**Fran: **Good night honey** *she kisses her on the cheek***

**Isabelle: **Love you ***she hugs Fran***

**Fran: *she hugs her back* **You know that I love you too Honey ***they laugh and Isabelle rolls over to sleep and Fran turns off the light and leaves the room to go back to Max and Fran's Bedroom***

**They get in bed and they cuddling, in each other's arms**

**Max: **I love you

**Fran: ** I love you too Max ***they laugh and kiss***

**Max: **If you love me so much then why don't show me

**Fran: *she giggles and kiss max on the lips\, then the neck and down to his chest* **

**Soon, it gets intense that they put the cover over their head and continue their night cuddling and kissing each other**

**THE END**

**Author's Note: So? What do you think? Please review, I love them! Well I hoped you guys liked my story! DON'T FORGET! REVIEW PLEASE :D**


End file.
